the Dex holders met the betrayed champion
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: AU. Ash was crowned as world champion but he fled to mt. silver, where after 2 years old solitude met a group of kids who was bruised and one nearly killed. what will happen now?
1. prologue

Author NOTES!

Natsu: HEY! OUR FIRST POKEMON STORY!

Fuyu: do you even have to shout?

Natsu: yes!

Fuyu:*sighed* this story was based on a what if ash and red met. And they have swapped their ages.

Meaning...

ASH AND GARY are older and RED AND BLUE are younger

Anyways this is the characters THATS GOING TO BE USED

RED - KANTO CHAMP. ASH'S HALF BROTHER

REDDO - DEX HOLDERS LEADER. ASH' HALF BROTHER

FIRE - LEAF'S CRUSH, ASH'S HALF BROTHER

ALEC - ASH'S HALF BROTHER

GREEN - REDDO'S RIVAL (GIRL)

BLUE – RED'S RIVAL, GARY'S BROTHER (BOY)

LEAF - FIRE'S RIVAL/HIDDEN CRUSH

YELLOW - REDDO'S LOVELIFE

GOLD - RED'S APPRENTICE

SILVER - GOLD'S AND CRYS'S RIVAL

CRYSTAL - GOLD'S AND SILVER'S FRIEND/RIVAL, RED'S GF

SAPPHIRE - RUBY'S GF

RUBY - SAPPHIRE'S GF

EMERALD - EVERYONE'S (EXCEPT REDDO) FRIEND

PLATINA - DIA'S GF

DIA - PALTINA'S BF

PEARL - DIA AND Pt'S FRIEND

BALCK - WHITE'S TWIN

WHITE - N'S GF

GARY - ASH'S EX-RIVAL

ASH - KNOWN TO THE WORLD AS SATOSHI

N - UNOVA'S FORMER CHAMP,ASH'S FRIEND, WHITE'S BF

PAIRINGS ARE:

RED/LYRA

REDDO/YELLOW

FIRE/LEAF

BLUE/GREEN

SAPPHIRE/RUBY

PLATINA/DIA - COMMONERSHIPPING!

WHITE/N

(DO YOU GUYS KNOW THE PAIRING'S NAME? CAN YOU HELP ME?)

* * *

PROLOGUE

Standing in front of the kitchen counter, cooking himself a stew is Ash Ketchum but known to the world as Satoshi, the world champion or known to his current friend as the betrayed champion.

After losing to Cameron at his first try in unova, Ash who was sixteen at that time was betrayed by his-so-called friends and by his-excuse-for-a-mother. To try proving them wrong, he tried the legues once more. This time he traveled alone.

He won kanto legue at 16, overpowered jhoto at 17,he tackled hoenn at 18, overthrown sinnoh at 19, take unova by storm at 20 and shrugged kalos at 20. He was invited to participate a tournament outside the major region and succeeded at the age of 23. He was announced to be the world champion or more known as Pokemon Master by goodshow himself, regional champions work for him.

Despite his achievents ash didn't turn cocky instead it made him more mature. He was still the same ash but more mature and strong one. He reached his dream but he turn a little cold and thats how Gary Oak re-enter his current life, to accompany him when needed.

Since he became the champion, he was expecting strong challengers however after sometime he found out the requirements to challenge him was hard. One must defeat at least one champion so he decided to fled to and the the other factor was paperworks which was relieved when he fled, and now doing it for 2 years.

*knock**knock*

He stopped his faced the door confused. Over the two years of solitude, there was only one visitor that have time to visit him and its gary who have been mention earlier.

And he was sure that he made sure Gary have a spare key to used.

*knock**knock*

"Please...Is some-"*Crash*

Without a second thought about his own safety. He run to the door and open it, he was suprised to see a young man at the age of sixteen bruised and bloodied. Away from the man was a group of fainted teen both boys and girls at the same state as the first boy. One teen caught his eyes. The boy was a split image of his friend. He shook his and whistled a sharp tune. A garchomp, a sceptile, a lucario, a charizard and an infernape and a sylveon came they noticed the group and went to pick them up took the first boy and took him to his guestroom, a massive and rarely used one.

His Garchomp and charizard have a small problem with the door and but with a small takedown... PROBLEM SOLVED!

Once the group's bruised was dressed ( he had a problem with the gary look alike since the boy was in between life and decided to use his secret pokemon to make sure the boy lived –which was still a secret) and layed at the bed.

Ash descended and sweatdropped at the damage his pokemon caused to his door, he sighed and took out his Xtransiver

"hello gary...no...not even good challenger, come up here. Oh, gary, if only you know. Okay back to business...i need you to some here quick,..i found Blue...yes. and i think i also found the missing kids...yup, kids from the age raging from 16 to 10.. up here..a large one..no...okay...thanks.."

To be continued..

Next chapter.

"Kids met the Rumored Champion"

* * *

NATSU: REVIEW~!


	2. chapter one: the Meeting rumored champ

Chapter 1: Meeting the Rumored champ. Part one

* * *

Ash ketchum leans on the kitchen wall, staring at the man in front of him in awe and concern, In awe because the said man did a impossible thing, how did he survive travelling during a blizzard using only a fearow and with no protection from the cold. In concern because he looks like he's going to hyperventilate and it will be quite deadly and fatal since the air on Mt. silver, as far as ash know, is too thick that if not careful, one might die in lack of oxygen.

"What if green doesn't wake up? Daisy will kill me!" The man in question paced back and forth making Ash quite dizzy (And it's quite Irritating).

"As much as I love to see the ever calm and cool Professor Gary Oak panic, Please calm down, No. F**king calm down" Ash yelled. The man now known as Gary Oak blink at him.

Ever since Ash turn 'Pokemon master satoshi' he was so mature that nothing seems to rile him up.

"Now, Are you F**king calm now?" Ash's Glare was so Icy that Gary can only sit down and nod. "Good".

Ash Strolled and sat in front of Gary and sighed. The Icy look on his eyes was replaced by its usual warm

"First of all Gary, Green will wake up, He's not in Coma or something. Gardevior is monitoring him and the kids. She'll call us if there's an improvement" Ash calmly explain, Gary nod.

"Second, I'm hurt that you don't trust me" Ash said, mocking hurt, Gary sweatdropped at that.

This is the side of the Cold hearted Satoshi or the mature Ash, no one except Gary, Prof. Oak and his champions know. A side, a proof that Ash doesn't really change, that he is still, will always still be the same old ash, only smarter and more mature. (Natsu: To the world Satoshi is a cold hearted Pokemon master).

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling, Your Highness. I didn't know you're capable of that." Gary said sarcastically, Ash rolled his eyes and slightly hit Gary upside down.

Gary glared at Ash which Ash gladly return. They have a small glaring contest when suddenly both of them fall down laughing.

"I haven't laughed like that for months" Ash commented wiping the tears away.

"It seems so." Gary said doing the same.

"Master Ash, Master Gary." A female telepathic voice rang across the room making the laughing boys look at the door where a gardevoir stand.

Both boys look at each other then Ash nod.

"I would like to inform you that Mister Green is now awake along with the first one you brought in, master" Gardevior said, Ash shot Gary a smile.

"I'll be there. Gardevior, you may now go back to your den, I'm pretty sure Gallade will appreciate your help with your kit"

Gardevior chuckled at the mental Image of her mate, surrounded by their kits glowing white. She silently excused herself and left. Gary shot Ash a challenging look which Ash understood.

"Dibs on the one to talk to Green!?." Both of them say at the same time.

"Race you then" Ash took off as soon as he spoke.

"Not fair" Gary said then gave chase.

* * *

-Linebreaksareawesome,ohnonatsuisheretopunishmecauseiamnotdoinganygood-

* * *

Scarlet eyes wander around the room. The room itself is very large and bare. Eleven beds scattered around the room and in each bed were occupied by a person, his companions. Scarlet eyes shine as she notice a familiar girl not too far away, then the scarlet eyes turn to his right side and meet with a green orb that was hazy with confusion.

"Are you alright, Green?" The green eyed person grunted a small yes and look at the red orb kid two years younger than he was, who was currently shirtless and wrapped in bandages.

"What about you Reddo?" Green Asked, Reddo smiled a little bit.

"Still sore"

"Of course you are." A voice rang across making the two wake Dex holders turn around toward the door where a man who look like 25, with raven hair and brown intimidating orbs stood.

The man is wearing a black turtle neck with long sleeves blue jacket, white jeans and blue shoes. His posture speaks authority but his aura speaks two different things, coldness and warmness.

"A-Satoshi!" Another man entered, this time both kids recognize him easily.

"Prof. Gary-san, what are you doing here?" Reddo asked. "And who is –"

The man now known as Satoshi strolled toward Green and stood next to the bed, He then shot Gary a smug look. Green can only look at Satoshi with silent confusion. Gary now understanding the smug Face for was currently growing mushroom on a dark corner.

"uhh, what?" Both kids asked, confused.

"Please Ignore the mushroom Factory over there" Satoshi said" as for your question. I am Satoshi" He addresses Reddo who only nod. Green was shock beyond words as the introduction sinks in.

"You're that Satoshi?!" Green said shaking and eyes wide. Satoshi grin as Gary found the reaction amusing.

"Uhh, Green. Are you alright?" Reddo asked, looking at Green.

"Reddo remember when I'm seven, and you're five. There's a strong trainer that won kanto league, then won jhoto, hoenn, sinnoh,unova and Kalos before being crowned as the youngest Pokemon Master at the age of 23, two years ago." Green asked, Reddo look at the window.

"I remember him. I always wanted to battle him or just even meet him" Reddo said.

" What's his name?" Green asked. Satoshi grin even harder.

"Uhh.. Sato-" Reddo then turn to Satoshi who now had a full smirk. "WAIT YOU'RE THAT SATOSHI!"

By how loud Reddo yelled that. Ash wasn't surprised if that wakes the others and it never disappoints to amuse ash how it don't.

"Reddo-kun, What's wrong?" A yellow haired girl asked.

"Where's the fire?" A surprised raven hair, golden eyed boy asked.

"Hmmph." A red haired, silver eyed grunted.

"Pearl?, Lady platina?" A raven hair blue eyed boy looking around

"uh, what's happening?" A hair like hat clad raven hair and ruby eyed boy asked.

"Did anyone get the number of the pokemon who hit me?" a brunette with Blue eyes asked, holding her head.

"WHERE AM I?" A Crescent haired boy asked/yelled.

"Hi Satoshi." A long haired brunette said yawning.

"Err, Where are we?" a Browned haired kid asked, turning at his twin sister who was still yawning.

"….." A light brown haired, Red eyed boy sighed.

Satoshi shot Gary a amused look which Gary return with a deadpanned look. Both 25 years old look at reddo who true to his name, was two shades of red, blushing so red. Green shook his head.

"Okay, children, Calm down" Satoshi grin as he clapped his hand catching everyone's attention. "There's nothing wrong with Reddo, 'Yellow'. He's just surprised and decided to be loud about it., The fire meanwhile is on the fire place and on the stove, 'Gold'. Hi to you again 'Silver'. I'm sorry 'Dia' but 'Lady platina' was not here as well as 'Pearl'. Nothing is happening 'Ruby', Just the meeting of new people. And 'Sapphire', I'm pretty sure it's not #006 (charizard). Maybe it's #208 (steelix) or #248 (tyranatar), and to answer your question 'Black' and 'Emerald'. You are in my humble adobe on top of Mt. Silver, And Hello to you Dear 'White'."

Silence…..

More silence…

Gary shot Satoshi a amused look as satoshi just grin.

"So anymore Questions?"

* * *

-To be continued-

Next chapter: The meeting of the dex holders and the Preparation for the operation hit and Strike.

* * *

Author note:

Natsu: How's the fic?

Fuyu: We kinda revise the second chapter, so it looks nothing yaoi.

Natsu: And Min'na who do you want to be Gary's lover?

Fuyu: how about ash?

Yui: Anyway please welcome our special guest, Cheren of Unova!

Cheren: Thank you for inviting me here, yui-san, Natsu-san and fuyu-san.

Yui: no, we are the one who should say thanks. Anyway cheren please say the disclaimer for us.

Cheren: Natsuxfuyu doesn't own pokemon, if they did, ash will not be bashed daily and he will age. He will not be compared to Red anymore. I agree, Ash was strong on his own way. Please stop comparing them.

YUI: I Hate the ones who compare them. ASH is ASH, RED is RED. F**king stop comparing them *coughs* Ahem *coughs*. before we say our good bye, please forgive us, for our wrong grammar and spelling.

Natsu and Fuyu: AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting of two sides (part 2)

Chapter two: The meeting of the Dex Holders and The preparation for The Operation hit and Strike

* * *

"So anymore questions?" Satoshi asked with a grin?

Silence reign on the room. Only to be interrupted by gold who jump out of the bed and pointed a accusing finger at satoshi who was trying and successfully trying to look innocent.

"Who the hell are you and how did you know our names! Are you a member of team Rocket."

Satoshi look down, his bangs hiding his eyes as he took a step closer to gold, the room temperature turn a lot colder.

"Team Rocket, you say…" He said with a monotone.

He walked closer to gold, then turn to Emerald who was now shaking with fear. The kids starting to feel scared and nervous, except for Silver who was sweatdropping for some reason. No one notices the grin that is starting to form on satoshi's lips.

" Team Rocket eh? Souka.. so.." Satoshi said still in monotone..

"prepare for trouble and Make it double

To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all people within our nation,

To denounce the evil of truth and love

To extend our reach to the sky above

Team Rocket Blasting off at the speed of light,

Surrender now and prepare to fight" Satoshi said in a weird pose and in mock imitation of a familiar trio back on his past.

The kid's blinked at that.

"uhh,, what?" All of them with the exception of silver said. Gary snorted as Satoshi Started to laugh.

"I'm kidding.. I am not in Team Rocket or any Team in particular. I am Satoshi, Nice to meet you or again for some of you, particularly Silver and Hilda." Satoshi said with a Slight bow. "And as how I know your names. Blame your annoying regional champions. Lance, Steven, Wallace, Cynthia, N and Alder sent profiles, stories and stolen shots via N, of you, the trainers that caught their attentions."

All the kids blinks, the words are slow to sink in.

"In other words, your champions won't stop bragging about you, and what you've done." Satoshi sighed. "And besides that, A file from G-men came, a file about missing Trainers"

Gary who was now leaning at a wall nodded at that, he then decided to ask something.

"So can we ask what happe-" sadly he was interrupted by a loud ringing of bell, followed by a loud growling of stomach.

Satoshi shot Gary a grin then he smiled at the kids which took them by surprised since satoshi seems cold during his time in the public.

"We'll discuss it after Dinner, where do you want to eat your dinner, here on your bed, or on the dining room?" satoshi asked.

"Dining room, Please"

* * *

-Time skip after dinner-

* * *

"That was delicious, Thank you Gardevior" Satoshi said drinking his tea while Gary nod.

"You're always welcome, Master Ash, If you'll excuse me." Gardevior said while bowing then silently excused herself.

Satoshi then turn to the kids or Dex holders as they call themselves who was either drinking their tea tea, munching on the cookies or in Silver's case, ignoring both.

"Can we ask now or later, both is fine with us"

Reddo who seems the leader nod at fire who as calmly drinking his tea.

"We are having our annual meeting at Pallet town when Giovanni and his men came and started to send out their pokemon. We started to fight and we are winning when suddenly it turn black." Reddo said

"It's a large Psychic wave" Yellow interrupted and blushed when everyone look at her.

"Right, thanks yellow, after that the next thing we know is we are at team rocket base." Reddo finished. Gary and Satoshi look at each other with a solemn look. Only the observant ones noticed.

Satoshi sighed and took a sip on his tea. He then look at the kids with a solemn look.

"Not, team rocket but team renaissance," Satoshi said, All the dex holders look at him confused.

"uh, what?"

"Team renaissance is a group whose members are from Team rocket, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and Flare. They have four sub leaders who work for Q, The Leader. The four sub leader is Giovanni, Ghetsis, Archie and Lysandre. Their goal is still yet to identify but If I may guess it involves revenge on you or me" Satoshi calmly stated. He then looked at the dex holders with a solemn look. "And if you're wondering who is Q, I don't know, haven't meet him. I can only proudly say that N and Q are siblings… or maybe they are? I don't know."

It gains chuckles for the kids. Gary rolled his eyes. ONLY Satoshi can joke after dumping all the world shit at you.

"Enough with your tasteless jokes, Satoshi" Gary said looking at Satoshi, he then turn to the kids. "Then what happened next?" Gary asked making Satoshi shook his head.

"You don't have to answer that." Satoshi stood up and help himself with another serving of tea.

The Dex holders was about to say something when a Pikachu came crashing through the window with burnt marks on its fur. Satoshi sighed and retrieve the Pikachu.

"What did you do this time buddy?" Satoshi said, tending on its burnt marks.

"Pikapi, kapikapikakapichuchu, Pikapi!" (Nothing bad, I just think that I pissed charizard off, Ash!).Yellow who kind of caught the gist of what the pokemon is saying merely blink at the different name.

"You know that is stupid, Pissing charizard is clearly stupid buddy" Satoshi said shaking his head. Pikachu's ears dropped to show guilt.

"Wait. What? You can understand Pikachu?" Yellow asked, looking at Satoshi with wide eyes, that caught everyone's attention.

Satoshi smiled and nodded. "I can. It's because of Aura. But that is a story for another time." He then took a sit and return in drinking his tea.

"We spent uhh."Reddo turn and look at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Two months" That earned a loud 'it's seems forever there' from the loud ones. "We are held in a large cell together, then one day one of the guards, I think it's the Raven haired guy, accidentally dropped the key on floor and didn't notice it. That's when we decide to escape." Reddo said.

"Sadly we didn't get too far before they notice. Giovanni was furious that we escape and decided to run after us. Some are captured and the rest." Fire who decided to take over, look at his companions "-was flown here. We didn't know how long we are flying."

"Then the rest is History" Fire finished as he took a sip of his tea.

Satoshi look at Gary with a frowning look on his Face. Gary sighed and look at the Dex holders who suddenly found the tea more interesting, A loud ringing interrupt the silence as a automatic monitor came down from the ceiling, showing three familiar face.

"Hey, twerp, we are here to report, oh hey it's the twerps juniors" Jesse said grinning.

"What? Really, I'm glad their okay. But if you think about it, it's quite ironic since the twerps juniors is with the twerp." James said.

The dex holders were looking at the scene with wide eyes. 'Aren't those three team rock-Renaissance grunts? Why would the flying f*** would they care?'

"Hay, twerp sorry if we are late for reporting, the higher up was monitoring us, their grunts and since the subject of the first report is here, we'll move on to the next." Meowth said smiling at the screen.

"Proceed."

"Twerp, the remaining twerp juniors that are recaptured are in so much danger right now. Giovanni is now losing patience he wanted to search for the twerp juniors and twerp." The trio rocket gulp and look at each other. "She's here"

"Elaborate."

"Delia Ketchum is here."

The room turned cold, making everyone in the room shiver.

"Why is SHE there?" Satoshi said enraged. Reddo and Fire look at each other 'their anger combined was nowhere near Satoshi's right now.

"Calm down, Satoshi" Gary said "You're scaring everyone."

Satoshi sighed angrily and left without any word.

"Sorry about that." Gary said. He then turned to look at the screen "Is that all?"

"Yeah… Hey Gary, Can you tell As-Satoshi that we are sorry?"

"Sure."

The monitor then gone back to where it came from as Gary sighed and took a sit.

"What was that about?" Gold is the first one to ask.

"What, Team Rocket or Satoshi?" Gary said with humorless laugh.

"Both!"

"Fine, Team Rocket quit being team rocket nine years ago and started to work for Satoshi and the G-men to redeem themselves for all the bad things they've done."

Gary took his tea and drink it in one gulp. He then looked at the kids in the eyes.

"As for me, I just hate seeing m-civilians getting involved in mess like this." A voice said calmly. They all look at the doorway where Satoshi stood clearly calm now. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay" Silver said making everyone gasped in shock.

"Thanks." Satoshi then went to his sit.

Gary grasped Satoshi's shoulder to calm him up. Satoshi shot his 'brother' a grateful nod, he then look at the dex holders who flinch at the sight of his icy dead brown eyes.

"I know this is reckless but I wanted to save your other companions as soon as I can. So I plan to infiltrate the base where Giovanni governs it's on Viridian Forest right?" A collection of nods. "Tomorrow, if you want to come with me, you can but I warn you. it will be dangerous."

A hand was raised.

"Yes, Dia?"

"Only Us?" Satoshi tiredly shook his head.

"No, you'll meet our allies tomorrow, so if I'm to suggest, please go back to sleep or if you don't want too and want to train you're pokemon, you can do it outside. The blizzard had already cease, and please don't be surprised if some pokemon started to join you." Satoshi yawned.

"And if you need anything. Ask Gary. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"One last question, If you know our location, w-why didn't you save us before." Yellow asked

Satoshi smiled.

"I just know earlier this week. G-men tried to hide information from me, I have to talk to lance about it. I only found out when Gary contacted me saying that Green and Leaf is missing. He was by the way is here when the attack happen." He then smirked. "And who says I didn't."

Satoshi left. The dex holders were looking at each other confused.

"What did he meant by that?" Ruby asked.

"Don't tell me he did THAT?" Silver then look at Gary who was smirking. "He did."

"Did what?" Gold asked looking at silver with a raised eye.

"He WAS the one who dropped the key." Silver stated calmly.

"WHAT!"

"Mind blowing right?" Gary asked smirking. "It's very mind blowing that guy was always one step ahead of everyone."

* * *

-LINEBREAKISAWESOMETHATNOONEISREADINGTHISLINE-

* * *

Satoshi is laying on his bed holding a X-transiver. The screen is divided in six parts. (Natsu: is that even possible? Fuyu: It is since I am the goddess here. Natsu: but I thought that was Yui-san. Fuyu: 0.0) that shows audio only.

?(1): It will start soon..

"What will?" Satoshi asked sweat dropping.

?(1): The contest!

?(2): Shut it, you Fairy.

?(1): I am not gay and fairy types are cool you stupid pedobear!

?(2): I AM NOT A PEDO

?(3): Just a bear who happen to like young girls.

?(2): Shut up, you single lady who have a high standard for man so no one can date you.

?(3): You want me to freeze hell, pedo

?(4): Um. Guys we should stop, Satoshi's side starting to sound something like he is head butting something hard

"Why would you do this to me every time we call each other, I'm starting to think that it would be better if I just resign!" Satoshi whined head butting the headboard.

?(5): Can you even retire being a Pokemon master?

?(6): I don't know old man.

?(5): Hey.

?(6): You're not denying it

?(5): I am not denying it since I'm more in sixties now.

?(4): Seriously guys, let's stop, so why did you call satoshi?

"As I have said, if you guys are listening, it was time to move and bust the first base." Satoshi said calmly.

?(4): You found the kids.

"Yes, I found them earlier and help them escape. Sadly I can't directly help since it would only put them in danger, I should have help, not just helping them escape the cell but help bring them to safely." Satoshi sighed. A new division showed up

?(7): You helped enough Ash. I remember the night you came home, I remember you have bullet holes in your body, that I fear you will die that day.

"But I'm fine now, And I'll be careful this time, I promise, Onii-chan."

?(3): Aww that's nice to hear. Anyway when will be the operation?

"Tomorrow, So can I ask for your cooperation?"

?(1): I'll try.

?(2): Of course.

?(3): Yes.

?(4): Of course.

?(5): Yes, of course

?(6): FOR HILDA!

?(7): yes, yes. Of course you can count me in. Otouto.

"Good, we'll call this operation Hit and Strike."

?(2): Operation Hit and strike, LAME

?(3): it's still better than Operation weeding the grass. We aren't even gardening.

Satoshi shook his head as he turned the call off.

* * *

Natsu: so anyone can guess who the seven ? is?

Fuyu: Most are champions, some aren't

Yui: If you wan't some clue here it is.

?(1) is a champion who love doing contest.

?(2) Is an enemy in the manga, who was a Champion (And the Leader of the G-men)

?(3) Is the only female champion until to Gen V.

?(4) Is a champion who loves rocks and was the champion of hoenn prior to ORAS.

?(5) Is the Unova's first champion before the second female champion.

?(6) Is the Non-official champion of unova was a former Team leader.

?(7) Is the Protector of Iron Island and is a Aura Guardian.


End file.
